Re:Shutter
by Cinerraria
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomat Ceri] Di sela kucuran keringat dan pekik riuh euforia massa, Sasuke menemukannya; gadis dengan kamera mengalungi leher, bak untaian mutiara.


**Judul: Re:Shutter**

 **Author: Berliana**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini

 **Prompt: #16**

 **Rate: T**

 **Kategori: SasuSakuAU**

[ **S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomat Ceri**. Di sela kucuran keringat dan pekik riuh euforia massa, Sasuke menemukannya; gadis dengan kamera mengalungi leher, bak untaian mutiara.]

.

[Note: Percakapan yang di- _italic_ adalah _flashback_. _Oneshot_ panjang dengan 6k kata. Agar dibaca saat teman-teman memiliki waktu luang berlebih]

Selamat Membaca!

 **Atlet Sepak Bola!Sasuke x Fotografer!Sakura**

.

* * *

Bilamana hijau yang menghampar di bawah pijakan Sasuke ialah manifestasi kuasa yang dengan bebas ia berlari di atasnya, menendang dan menggulirkan bola, tanpa siapapun menghalanginya. Maka hijau yang bersemayam di sepasang mata gadis itu menjadi candu yang kuat memikat, mengusir beban rivalitas semu dari angka-angka yang tercetak pada _scoring board._

Di sela kucuran keringat dan pekik riuh euforia massa, Sasuke menemukannya; gadis dengan kamera mengalungi leher, bak untaian mutiara.

Dalam menit-menit gaduh, usai wasit meniupkan peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan, Sasuke menyaksikan gadis musim semi itu; mahkota merah jambunya menyembul, di antara ribuan kepala yang memadati hiruk-pikuk stadion.

Gadis itu mengangkat kamera, menekan tombol _shutter._ Dalam sekejap, _flashlight-_ nya meraup enkstensi Sasuke, dengan ekspresi serupa kepuasan menggapai puncak kemenangan. Tatapan intens Sasuke dibalikkan ke arah kursi penonton, disertai ulasan senyum tipis, yang seketika menyulut sorakan massal kian membahana.

Ketika kamera direndahkan, iris _hijau_ beradu tatap dengan manik _hitam_. Seolah dunia di seputaran mereka tenggelam; sorak-sorai manusia, lambaian bendera dan atribut massa; segalanya lenyap dan memudar. Menyisakan mereka bedua dengan pandangan nostalgia yang menyeruak, di sela-sela gempita kemenangan; di atas kepala mereka seperti ada komidi putar yang berotasi membawa pulang kenangan. Selang beberapa detik hingga pekikan massal menyadarkan kedua insan kembali ke alam realita.

Kontak mata mereka berlangsung tak sampai semenit.

Gadis itu berpaling lalu menghilang ditelan kerumunan.

Sasuke berbalik, mendapati kawan-kawannya telah berbaris. Mereka meneriakkan namanya agar ia segera bergabung untuk sesi foto bersama. Usai menggondol piala emas kejuaraan, di atas lapangan hijau; saksi umpan gol-gol terbaik yang mereka torehkan.

Seiring puncak kesuksesan karir di liga _football_ Nasional, mungkinkah kesempatan kedua itu ikut datang menghampirinya?

Bertekad bahwa kali ini, gadis itu tak akan dibiarkannya lepas, Sasuke memantapkan langkah.

.

* * *

.

Detak jantung Sakura berdentum dengan ritme memburu, bukan sebab efek literan kafein yang ditenggaknya, melainkan ini terjadi semenjak ia keluar dari Stadion _Ajinomoto_ siang tadi.

Perjumpaan dengan sosok itu─yang Sakura tak menduga kehadirannya akan sebegitu cepat disadari─menguak kembali memori pahit-manis masa remaja dengan cinta pertama, yang sejatinya telah terkubur dalam.

Seperti nostalgia. Dari kursi penonton yang berjubel, Sakura merekam pertandingan yang berlangsung sepanjang dua babak; sembilan puluh menit yang menegangkan.

Ia memerhatikan sosok itu berlari dengan bola di sela kaki; menendang, mengoper dan mengumpan. Seakan semestanya terpusat pada benda bulat yang menjadi objek taruhan jutaan orang.

Setelah sekian tahun, debaran yang meluap dalam dada itu kembali Sakura rasa. Ketika matanya menyaksikan bagaimana sosok itu melesat secepat lemparan bola; menggilas lawan dan membobol gawang. Seolah dunia dengan pekik massa yang memagarinya, mengabur dalam pandangan.

Teko berisi kopi tersisa separuh dan Sakura tak hendak beranjak.

Segala tentang dia yang berbalut kaus bernomor punggung sembilan itu masih sama. Juga perasaan yang ia kira telah terhapus dari bilik hatinya, tak ada yang berbeda.

Layar monitor berpendar terang. Slide foto memampang wajah berhelaian hitam dengan bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan, menoleh, tatapannya melembut dan sulit diartikan. Sakura memalingkan pandangan, pada bentangan langit malam di balik jendela kamar. Ia mendesah lelah.

Dua minggu berlalu semenjak Sakura menerima tawaran bekerja di sebuah redaksi majalah olahraga. Melalui bantuan Ino, Sakura bersedia mengambil job fotografer yang kosong dan meninggalkan _backpacking-_ nya, hanya karena desakan ibunya yang menuntut agar pulang ke Jepang untuk mencari pekerjaan tetap.

Tetapi, reuni tanpa rencana dengan bintang lapangan Nasional, yang sekaligus _mantan_ (senior)masa lalu itu seperti ikut menjungkir-balikkan hidupnya.

Layar ponsel berkedip. Sakura membuka pesan yang masuk dan deretan kata yang menonjol di sana membuatnya terenyak.

Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika balasan diketikkan. Ada jeda saat Sakura menimbang-nimbang; berkali menghapus lalu menulis ulang jawaban, hingga berlalu lima menit dan dan tombol _send_ mantap ditekan.

Sakura tak dapat menahan kedutan samar di ujung bibir, juga sebulir kristal menggenangi sudut mata yang buru-buru disekanya.

.

* * *

.

Hari menginjak sore ketika Sakura menapaki lantai dasar _Noha Mall_ di kawasan _Harajuku Shopping Street_.

Rambut pink sebahunya digerai. Topi derbi terpasang di kepala. Setelan kaus putih dirangkap blazer cokelat, dipadu celana jins _dark blue_ melengkapi penampilan Sakura. Wajah tanpa riasan. Terkesan tomboy, tapi tetap tak memudarkan aura kecantikannya. Ransel berisi kamera tersampir di bahu, telapak kakinya dibalut sepatu ala _backpacker._

Reportase kompetisi renang antar pelajar sekolah menengah Tokyo yang digelar team redaksi majalahnya telah usai. Selaku fotografer, Sakura tak terikat dengan waktu. Ia baru akan mengirim berkas-berkas foto yang telah disortir menjelang tengah malam.

Janji pertemuan akan berlangsung di lantai lima, dan Sakura memutuskan untuk hadir setengah jam lebih awal.

Sekelompok siswa berseragam sailor melintas di hadapan Sakura yang tengah memijak tangga eskalator.

Bayangan masa lalu mulai berlintasan di benaknya.

Kisah itu bermula pada suatu pagi berlangit biru cerah.

Kameranya terkalung di leher, gadis itu menyusuri sepanjang jalan setapak yang mengkoridor bangunan sekolah.

Menghirup aroma musim semi yang tengah menghamburkan kelopak-kelopak sakura, ia berjalan menuju lapangan. Terpana. Iris sewarna rumputan itu membola. Titis-titis embun bergelayutan pada hamparan hijau di hadapan.

Keindahan langka mencorak padu, layak menjadi objek perburuan lensa.

Ia hendak mengabadikan pancarona itu dalam kamera, ketika tiba-tiba seorang siswa berbalut _jersey_ olahraga melintas dan menarik atensinya.

Sakaura terkesiap. Ia tengah bersiap dengan _Frog Eye Angle_ -nya kala pemuda itu berjalan menuju tengah lapangan, bersalto. Kaki atletisnya menendang-nendang bola, seolah sedang tak menyadari keberadaan sosok lain.

Bunyi tombol _shutter_ ditekan diikuti _blitz_ kamera yang mencerlang. Sakura takjub menatap hasil jepretannya.

Seolah kelopak-kelopak bunga itu ikut berderai dalam rongga dada. Sakura merekahkan senyum, terpesona menatap sosok di tengah lapangan.

Ia berbalik, menyelinap dan meninggalkan area lapangan. Tanpa menyadari sepasang iris kelam tengah mengawasi punggungnya lamat-lamat hingga lekang dari pandangan.

Esoknya, Sakura mengorek informasi tentang sosok pemain bola itu dari sepenjuru sekolah. Tidak sulit karena ternyata murid itu adalah _senpai_ dari klub sepak bola yang menjadi idola kaum hawa.

Bahkan ia keget ketika Ino; sahabatnya, ikut berkompetisi dengan puluhan sisiwi lain untuk merebut hati sang bintang lapangan.

Sementara Sakura hanya mampu mengagumi pemuda yang belakangan diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu diam-diam.

Seperti ketika matahari meninggi dan pertandingan sepak bola mereka ditonton oleh seluruh murid, Sakura berdesakan dengan gerombolan siswi yang berseru heboh di tepian lapangan, meneriakkan yel-yel penyemangat dan melambaikan atribut suporter klub.

Kali itu Sakura bertugas memotret, tetapi ia berpikir jikalau ini bukan bagian dari kewajiban, maka jepretan kamera harus tetap ada. Supaya foldernya dipenuhi gambar-gambar sosok itu dalam berbagai pose; dalam balutan kaus basah oleh keringat, dengan rambut hitam yang lepek, disertai binar dan senyuman angkuh, tersembunyi dalam lipatan wajah yang selalu datar.

Kedua kaki Sakura seakan terpaku menghujam tanah, dan matanya tak hendak berkedip, menyaksikan manuver Sasuke yang melesat selincah rubah; menggiring dan menggelindingkan bola.

Sakura menatap takjub pemuda itu. Mengagumi detail strateginya; berkelit mencipta gerakan pengecoh guna menyingkirkan lawan, ia pun lolos dari pasungan di kanan kiri. Kaki kokoh diayunkan menyundul bola dan menyepaknya hingga terlempar; melesat memasuki gawang. Yang lantas disoraki riuh oleh kawan-kawan.

Detik-detik itu menjadi momen terbaik Sakura.

Lensa yang disetting tepat meraup ekstensi Sasuke; berdiri dengan peluh bercucuran, dan wajah dipenuhi binar kemenangan. Dengan pemuda itu sebagai objek foto, _background_ rerumputan hijau di sekelilingnya memburam.

Cerita baru saja dimulai, tetapi mungkin akan berbeda manakala Sakura menahan diri agar tak melangkahi garis batasan.

.

* * *

.

Lantai dua _Noha_ _Mall_ dipenuhi muda-mudi yang bergandengan tangan.

Sakura mendesah mengingat bahwa ini adalah akhir pekan.

Ketika kakinya memijak eskalator menuju lantai berikutnya, slide film berlanjut dalam kepalanya.

Hari-hari Sakura dilalui dengan mengamati Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Terkadang Sakura menyelinap ke sisi lapangan guna menonton latihan.

Tak melupakan kamera yang dijinjing, ia mencuri-curi kesempatan menjepret striker pemilik tendangan memukau itu.

Hingga suatu ketika, Ino memergokinya tengah mengutak-atik kamera yang dipenuhi foto-foto Sasuke. Menyebabkan hubungan kedua sahabat itu memburuk selama berhari-hari.

Atau, ia diburu oleh sesama kawan klub fotografer yang menuntut hasil tugas-tugasnya─mengingat kontrak mereka dengan klub jurnalis. Seringkali Sakura menunda-nunda setoran foto, teralihkan oleh kegiatannya menyortir gambar-gambar Sasuke dalam beragam pose di lapangan hijau.

Yang paling difavoritkan Sakura dari album─yang sengaja dibuatnya khusus─selain foto saat hari pertama bersua dengan Sasuke, ialah selembar gambar yang mencetak sepasang sepatu dipenuhi bercak lumpur, teronggok di atas rumputan hijau, dengan sebentuk bola berjajar di sisinya.

Susah payah Sakura "mencuri" gambar itu.

Ia mengumpulkan ketepatan waktu; saat Sasuke melepas sepatu ketika hendak memasuki toilet, usai latihan ringan di akhir pekan, saat lapangan lengang oleh orang-orang. Kemudian Sakura berpose mencari _angle_ yang tepat untuk membidikkan kamera tanpa halangan. Ketika Sasuke keluar dari toilet dan Sakura telah melenyapkan jejak.

Sakura berencana menyelipkan selembar foto itu dalam kotak cokelat yang akan dihadiahkan pada hari _Valentine_.

Belakangan Sakura kembali berdamai dengan Ino. Mereka berjanji untuk bersaing secara sehat. Kedua sahabat pun saling membantu memasakkan cokelat terenak untuk pujaan mereka.

oOo

" _Bagaimana Sasuke-_ senpai _tahu kalau itu dariku?"_

Tanya Sakura kikuk ketika sehari sesudah _valentine,_ Sasuke memanggilnya, mengucap terima kasih dengan wajah _stoic_ berlekatan. Dan untuk pertama kali mereka bertemu muka.

" _Hanya kau gadis yang suka membawa kamera kesana kemari. Dan warna rambutmu terlalu mencolok."_

Debaran jantung Sakura berlompatan, dan wajahnya yang telah merona─semenjak Sasuke berbicara dengannya, menjadi semakin jingga.

Beruntung Sasuke tak langsung melihat. Sakura mencuri pandang punggung pemuda yang tengah bersandar pada birai atap itu, membelakanginya.

" _Biar tidak ketahuan, lain kali lakukan dengan cara yang lebih cerdik, Sakura."_

Ungkapnya ketus. Sakura tak dapat menangkap raut wajah Sasuke.

" _Apakah itu mengganggu Sasuke-_ senpai _?"_

Nada kecewa diselipkan, Sakura mencari kepastian.

" _Tidak. Maksudku bukan begitu. Aku menyukainya."_ Ada jeda saat Sasuke berucap, dan kalimat yang meluncur berikut menyelipkan hangat, _"aku menyukai foto-fotomu; yang terpajang di mading maupun tersebar di koran sekolah. Aku menantikan karya-karyamu selanjutnya."_

Sasuke berbalik, memasang ekspresi _stoic._

Ia menatap lekat gadis di hadapan. Beberapa detik waktu seolah terhenti saat mereka berpandangan. Kemudian terbuyarkan oleh ketukan langkah Sasuke, yang berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu dalam keadaan tertegun; mencerna kata-katanya.

Langit yang menaungi mereka sedikit pucat bekas hujan salju semalam, tetapi kini, seakan tengah menghujani guguran kelopak merah muda.

.

* * *

.

Sakura mencapai lantai tiga.

Melalui dinding kaca di seberang, ia melihat sepasang muda-mudi duduk berhadapan, di balik sebuah gerai _reshort_. Sang gadis dibuat merona oleh pasangan prianya.

Sakura teringat hari-harinya yang dipenuhi warna merah jambu, semenjak tatap muka pertama dengan _senpai_ penyuka bola.

Setelah kejadian di atap, Sasuke seringkali mengajakanya bertemu dan pulang bersama.

Gadis itu heran dari mana Sasuke memiliki nomor ponselnya, padahal ia belum pernah memberikan? Yang kemudian dijawab oleh Sasuke; bahwa ia memperoleh kontak Sakura melalui _secret agent_ kepercayaannya.

Ketika pagi berikutnya tersebar gosip di sepenjuru sekolah; bahwa sang bintang lapangan menjalin hubungan dengan gadis _jalang_ , ia pun jadi objek bulan-bulanan.

Yang tak disangkanya kemudian, Sasuke malah menegaskan _hubungan_ mereka. Saat ia dibully, oleh sekumpulan geng siswi di kantin yang sengaja membuat mangkuk supnya tersenggol jatuh.

Sasuke lekas menghambur memasuki kantin dan mendekatinya, meraih lengan dan menautkan telapak tangan mereka berdua. Berkata lantang bahwa Sakura adalah kekasihnya dan siapapun yang ingin protes, ia bisa langsung menghadap di depan wajahnya.

" _Lain kali, jangan mau direndahkan seperti itu, Sakura."_

Celetuk pemuda itu. Jengkel dan sedikit posesif.

" _Tunggu, memang apa hubungan kita sebetulnya, Sasuke-_ senpai _?_

Sore itu, Sakura meminta penjelasan, ketika Sasuke mengajaknya untuk menaiki jok sepedanya, membonceng di belakang.

"Hn _, sebetulnya kau sudah menjadi kekasihku sejak di atap kemarin."_

Sasuke mengarahkan lengan Sakura agar berpegangan di sekeliling pingganya.

" _Kukira yang di atap itu bukan cara menembak,_ Senpai _."_

Terhenyak oleh kata-kata Sasuke, juga gestur pemuda itu yang memerintahkan untuk rileks dalam boncengan. Sakura tertawa pelan mengingat cara menembak Sasuke yang kelewat datar dan tak romantis.

" _Lalu kau mau cara yang bagaimana? Perlu kuulangi lagi untuk mempertegas, Sakura?"_

Sakura menggeleng.

Ia tak memerlukan untaian kalimat cinta memabukkan.

Jika semua orang bisa mengagumi kaki kokoh Sasuke kala diayunkan menggiring bola, maka ia satu-satunya yang menikmati saat kaki itu mengayuh pedal sepeda. Melaju di tepian jalan seperti membelah taman-taman surga, dengan kelokannya yang membawa mereka menuju istana.

Tangannya melingkari pinggang Sasuke, Sakura dapat mencium aroma mint menguar dari punggung tegap. Ia menikmati ritme debaran jantungnya. Berharap Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hening melingkup mereka. Semilir angin membungkuskan kehangatan, membuai pada mimpi: andai waktu terhenti, dan jarak yang memisahkan mereka tak akan pernah ada.

.

* * *

.

Eskalator membawa Sakura mencapai lantai empat.

Semakin dekat dengan tempat dan waktu perjanjian, membuat detak jantung Sakura berlompatan, seperti menarik kedua kakinya untuk berbalik dan menjauh; menyelisihi kesepakatan.

Tetapi Sakura meyakinkan diri bahwa ia ingin melakukannya sekali ini saja, tidak akan melebihi batas pertemuan antar _kawan_ lama.

Sakura menilik kembali benteng kokoh yang dibangun, andaikata pria itu melancarkan _serangan._ Meskipun sejatinya ia meragukan pertahanan akalnya, akankah terkalahkan oleh altar ego yang masih menyimpan segumpal rasa?

Sebab, mulanya hubungan mereka terjalin seperti keumuman pasangan remaja.

Pulang bersama diantar kayuhan sepeda.

Sesekali belajar bersama di rumah salah satu di antara mereka.

Suatu waktu di akhir pekan, mereka mengahabiskan waktu dengan menonton di bioskop. Atau sekadar keliling _mall,_ singgah di _cafe_ , dan mencicipi roti dari _cake shop_ langganan.

Lebih sering, Sasuke yang mendatangi rumah Sakura, kala gadis itu bilang tak hendak kemana-mana. Folder albumnya penuh meminta untuk disortir. Lalu Sasuke duduk menemaninya, dengan setumpuk _sport magz_ edisi terbaru pengusir bosan. Diselingi Sakura yang memulai celetukan, menarik bahan perbincangan; tentang hobi masing-masing; bola dan fotografi, tentang cita-cita dan masa depan, tentang hal-hal yang disukai dan dibenci.

Bertanya apakah Sasuke pernah punya kekasih selain dirinya─yang dijawab bahwa ia yang pertama, entah kenapa membuatnya bangga.

Juga mengapa Sasuke memilih Sakura dari sekian wanita yang mengejar-ngejarnya─dijawab bahwa tipenya adalah gadis sederhana, tak banyak merepotkan. Lalu ketika Sakura berucap dengan nada puas, _"berarti kau juga diam-diam memperhatikanku, Sasuke-_ kun _?"_ Sasuke berdecak pelan diikuti semburan, " _berisik kau, Sakura."_

Sakura juga baru mengetahui kalau tak ada yang istimewa dari kejeniusan Sasuke, seperti yang kebanyakan orang kira. Hanya prestasi cemerlang di lapangan yang betul-betul menonjol darinya. Namun ketika ia berterus terang, "amukan" Sasuke berwujud kerucutan bibir dan geraman enggan saat dipanggil, justru diperolehnya.

Sakura semakin bersemangat menggoda, melihat titik lemah sang juara lapangan itu.

" _Yah, maaf deh, Sasuke-_ kun _yang jenius. Aku janji tidak akan menyebarkan pada siapapun."_

Berujung Sakura yang berujar maaf dengan raut wajah (pura-pura) menyesal.

" _Lagipula kau itu tetap pintar, kok. Kita kan tidak harus pandai dalam segalanya. Bisa menonjol dalam bidang olahraga saja sudah keren_ loh _, Sasuke-_ kun _."_

Ketika kemudian Sasuke mengatakan; bahwa ia hanya akan memaafkan jika ditraktir semangkuk mie _Soba_ terenak dari resort dekat komplek rumah Uchiha, Sakura pun berbinar menyetujuinya tanpa pikir panjang.

Tak ada hal rumit yang berlebihan sepanjang satu tahun itu, dengan Sasuke di kelas tiga dan Sakura di bangku kelas dua.

Ino yang dulunya bersaing memperebutkan Sasuke berbalik mendukungnya, bahkan gemar berbagi saran tentang apa saja yang semestinya dilakukan oleh pasangan. Supaya kemonotonan hubungan mereka tak berakibat fatal─yang banyak dari saran Ino membuat wajah bersemu, dan berakhir dengan Sakura yang menolak sebagian besar _ajaran_ sahabatnya.

.

* * *

.

Kala dilihatnya gerai _Shinra_ _Cafe_ yang disebut oleh Sasuke sebagai tempat perjanjian, Sakura yakin ia telah mencapai lantai lima.

Dengan tingkap kaca yang membingkai pemandangan kota Tokyo menjelang senja, kafe itu menonjol di sela deretan gerai serupa.

Sakura mengisi meja di sudut ruangan dekat dinding kaca. Matanya menjelajahi tatanan interior kafe yang terkesan elegan; didominasi nuansa _gold_ yang mewarnai elemen dan furniturnya. Serangkaian mawar merah dalam vas bunga menghias meja bertaplak linen putih. Gemerlap lampu berpendar remang-remang. Cahaya jingga yang membias dari langit sore menambah kesan harmonis dan romantis, membuat Sakura tak sabar untuk meraih kamera dan menjepretkannya berkali-kali.

Sembari menanti, Sakura duduk memesan secangkir kopi.

Ada yang hendak Sasuke sampaikan melalui pemilihan lokasi ini, demikaian kesan Sakura ketika ia mengingat bahwa Sasuke yang dulu dikenal bukanlah sosok pemuja _borjuisme._

Sasuke adalah pemuda sederhana yang tak menyukai segala corak kemewahan, kendati tangan menggenggam tumpukan cek bernilai triliunan dollar─sebagai hasil dari keluarganya yang merupakan salah-satu pemilik saham terbesar; Uchiha Corp. Nama mereka terdaftar dalam urutan pertama keluarga terkaya di seantero Jepang.

" _Aku ingin menjadi diri sendiri. Tidak serta merta menghamburkan uang yang kudapat dari jerih payah orang tua, dengan begitu aku pun dapat melatih kemandirian."_

Terang Sasuke suatu hari, ketika kali pertama Sakura diajak bertandang ke rumahnya. Dibuat melongo takjub melihat mansion keluarga Uchiha yang mirip _villa_ bangsawan.

Dan Sakura bertanya mengapa Sasuke lebih memilih pulang pergi mengayuh sepeda sebagaimana orang kebanyakan, tanpa pernah sekalipun pamrih kekayaan.

" _Kalau tak salah, orang tuamu setiap mengikuti acara ke sekolah pun hanya menaiki sepeda motor ya, Sasuke-kun?"_

" _Aku yang meminta. Lagipula, apa gunanya tampil mencolok, hanya untuk membuat berpasang mata melempar tatapan benci dan iri padamu?."_

Sakura mengulum senyum geli. Mengingat bahwa sejatinya beberapa dari gadis-gadis _pemuja_ Sasuke berasal dari keluarga konglomerat kolega Uchiha. Namun, tak satu pun dari mereka memenangkan hati sang pemuda.

Sakura jatuh cinta, pada kebersahajaan pemuda itu, juga tekadnya yang ditunjukkan melalui tendangan dan ayunan kaki di atas permadani hijau.

" _Kau tahu, orang tuaku tak mendukungku dengan hobi dan cita-citaku sebagai pemain bola."_

Ungkap Sasuke, diikuti curahan panjang mengenai masalah pribadi; bahwa ayahnya yang keras mengancam, akan mencabut hak waris, bilamana Sasuke benar-benar menolak kuliah sebagaimana tuntutan keluarga, dan melanjutkan akademik di sekolah sepak bola seperti yang diimpikan.

Lalu sang kakak─yang kala itu mengelola sejumlah anak perusahaan dibawah naungan nama Uchiha, kerap diperbandingkan oleh ayahnya. Membuatnya begitu muak.

Dan ibunya yang selalu bungkam, meski Sasuke tahu bahwa itu hanya kamuflase di hadapan sang ayah.

Sebab, Sasuke seringkali dibisiki─tiap usai ceramah panjang di meja makan yang berakhir dengan gebrakan meja dan bantingan pintu; bahwa sejatinya ibu mendukungnya. Bahwa ibu bangga dengan keteguhan dan pendiriannya. Bahwa ibu berharap jika suatu hari nanti nama Sasuke melambung di koran-koran dan stasiun TV nasional, dengan berbalut _jersey_ sepak bola sementara sang ibu menatap bangga padanya.

.

* * *

.

Larut dalam lamunan, Sakura tak menyadari kedatangan seorang pramusaji yang mengantar pesanan.

Usai tergagap menyambut cangkir yang diulurkan, gadis itu membuka _notebook,_ menelusuri dokumen-dokumen lama yang sengaja disisihkan.

Ia terpaku menatap folder bertajuk _"US"_ terselip di kotak terdalam.

Ketika kursor _mouse_ diarahkan membuka dokumen itu, senyum simpul Sakura terbit.

Aroma nostalgia menyeruak melalui putaran slide foto yang bergantian memampang layar.

Sakura meneliti satu demi satu rekaman fragmen yang rapi tersimpan dalam album kenangan.

Foto Sasuke dengan handuk diusapkan pada permukaan dahi. Rambut hitamnya lepek usai jam-jam latihan yang melelahkan. Sakura memotret ini dari tepi lapangan sebelum mereka berpacaran.

Sasuke membawa kotak _bentou_ di tangan, dalam posisi menyamping dengan mulut setengah terbuka, hendak menerima suapan tangan sendiri.

Foto itu diambil di atap sekolah, ketika Sasuke tak menyadari kehadiran Sakura, dan baru terhenyak saat kilatan _blitz_ menerpanya. Lalu Sakura mengulas seringai, mendapati delikan Sasuke; memintanya agar menghapuskan foto tak elit itu, yang tentu saja tidak Sakura penuhi.

Terakhir, yang membangkitkan atmosfer kepedihan dari nostalgia masa lalu, ialah foto Sasuke dengan pin kelulusan dan gulungan ijazah di tangan.

Tergambar dirinya bersisian menggandeng lengan sang pemuda. Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir masing-masing, seolah menyiratkan bahwa tonggak hubungan mereka tak akan tergoyahkan oleh apapun.

Tetapi nayatanya, apa yang terjadi usai sesi berfoto hari itu, bukanlah pilihan yang paling Sakura inginkan.

" _Sakura, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."_

Ada kesuraman yang merayap di sela nada bicara Sasuke.

Atmofser redup melingkupi atap sekolah; tempat yang sama dimana permulaan itu menjuntaikan simpul hubungan mereka, dan menyatukannya.

Tiba-tiba awan kelabu menggumpal entah dari arah mana, melenyapkan biru langit dan segala keceriaan yang dibawanya.

Tatapan intens dari iris obsidian serupa lautan tak berdasar─yang biasa Sakura betah berlama-lama memandanginya, menggali barangkali di sana tersembunyi emosi yang tak hendak dibagikan, kali ini begitu menghujam hingga lubuk hati terdalam.

" _Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"_

Berusaha menetralkan debaran jantung akibat firasat buruk yang berseliweran dalam benak, Sakura menanti kata-kata yang akan meluncur selanjutnya.

Ia belum pernah mendapati Sasuke─dengan segenap harga dirinya─menunjukkan gestur kelesah yang tertahan, tidak bahkan ketika ia "menembaknya" setahun lalu.

" _Aku akan menggapai impianku: melanjutkan akademik di sekolah sepak bola..."_

Terkadang, malam-malam Sakura berlalu dengan sebentuk imaji terbayang; mimpi buruk yang tak secuil pun diinginkan kehadirannya dalam realita. Namun, ia yakin pasti akan tiba; hari dimana dirinya berhadapan dengan Sasuke, bersama resah mengggurat di wajah masing-masing, juga kata-kata yang tersendat dalam kerongkongan.

Maka Sakura memantapkan hati, mencari kekuatan yang tersisa, di antara firasat buruk yang berkejaran. Ia menyela:

" _Sebentar... Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan selamat untukmu, Sasuke-_ kun _._ Ah _, juga atas perjuanganmu yang berhasil memasuki sekolah sepak bola itu."_

Senyum terlembut yang diulas Sakura entah mengapa malah membuat Sasuke memalingkan muka.

"Hn _. Terima kasih. Tapi aku ingin memastikan kau akan memilih satu di antara dua opsi yang kutawarkan: mengikutiku pindah sekolah di Spanyol atau..."_

Sakura mendengar jeda berat di antara ucapan Sasuke. Pahit lekas menjalar di sela-sela lidahnya.

" _Kalau aku menjawab iya, bagaimana dengan biaya dan sejenisnya? Kau tahu kan, keluargaku bukan keluarga kaya sepertimu, Sasuke-_ kun _."_

" _Itu mudah, sementara aku mengandalkan beasiswa dan tunjangan sekolah, kau bisa memakai tabunganku. Ditambah cek yang akan kucuri dari kas orang tuaku..."_

Sakura tahu kalau kata-kata terakhir adalah yang paling dibenci pemuda itu. Dan terjelaskan sudah, status Sasuke dalam keluarganya tanpa perlu direka ulang.

" _Mudah katamu? Lalu kau membuatku menjadi gadis manja yang hobi memeras kekasihnya yang sedang terhimpit dan bukannya membantu, begitu?"_

" _Tunggu, bukan itu maksudnya. Kurasa bekerja paruh waktu bisa menjadi solusi terbaik, Sakura."_

" _Tidak. Itu bukan solusi dan aku tidak bisa."_

Ini bukan tentang dollar-dollar dan harga diri. Tetapi lebih kepada mimpi-mimpi dan jati diri.

Gadis itu yakin bahwa jika tanpa dirinya pun─pemuda itu dengan obsesinya terhadap bola, tetap akan bersinar melebihi bintang manapun. Maka keikutsertaan Sakura hanya akan menghambat potensi dan kemajuannya.

Di hadapannya, Sasuke bungkam. Menerawangkan tatapan kosong, pada kelabu yang memulas langit membentang.

" _Sasuke-_ kun _belum menyebutkan opsi kedua."_

Suara lirih Sakura bersahutan dengan bunyi petir yang bergemuruh di kejauhan.

" _Atau kalau kau tak mau, hubungan kita berakhir di sini, Sakura."_

Sasuke balik menatap gadis di hadapan. Untaian kalimat terucap spontan seolah tanpa beban.

Sang gadis menelisik iris obsidian. Menggali, apakah yang tengah disamarkan pemuda itu melalui tatapan tajamnya, sama seperti yang Sakura rasakan.

Berjuang secara defensif, agar tungkai kakinya tegap menopang beban yang meretakkan hati perlahan, Sakura menjawab konstan, seirama dengan keteguhan yang terselip dalam baris huruf-hurufnya, _"aku pilih yang kedua, Sasuke-_ kun."

Seperti telah menduga jawabannya. Sasuke berpaling.

Wajah _stoic_ yang sedari tadi dilunakkan kini terpasang ulang.

Ia mengayunkan langkah, berbalik lalu menjauh─meninggalkan Sakura.

" _Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."_

Sakura menatap nanar punggung tegap itu sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, pergi membawa kepingan hatinya yang berserakan.

Namun yang tidak ditampakkan Sasuke pada gadis itu ialah kepalan tangan tersembunyi dalam saku celana, rahang yang mengeras, serta luka tak kasat mata yang menggores hatinya.

" _Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Dan jangan lupa kalau aku (tetap) mencintaimu, Sasuke-_ kun."

Kalimat terakhir Sakura teredam oleh rintik gerimis yang luruh, lalu terbang dibawa desau angin.

Gadis itu jatuh terduduk, membiarkan rintik-rintik hujan mengucuri tubuhnya.

Atap gedung ini sekaligus menjadi saksi, dimana simpul itu diputus secara paksa, tanpa pernah tahu akankah mereka dapat kembali mengaitkannya.

Sakura tersedu di bawah guyuran hujan. Ia tak peduli bila tiba-tiba, petir menyambar dan menumbangkannya.

Jika hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan untuk mendukung pemuda tercinta itu menggapai impian, maka ia rela meremukkan diri sehancur-hancurnya.

Ingatan tentang pemuda itu dan hari-hari kebersamaan mereka, berkelabat silih berganti dalam memorinya, membentuk ceruk luka yang menganga.

Tentang Sasuke dengan wajah dingin yang hanya akan melunak ketika berdua.

Sasuke dan benda-benda bulat favoritnya, dalam hal ini ialah bola dan buah tomat─yang suatu hari Sakura pernah memergokinya, tengah menyepi di sudut gudang dengan _jersey_ olahraga yang lepek oleh keringat. Tangan memegang sekotak bekal penuh oleh buah tomat.

Sasuke saat merajuk dan kelakuan manjanya yang menggemaskan, hanya ditunjukkan pada Sakura.

Sasuke dengan sikap diam yang menenangkan; kala Sakura disibukkan oleh setumpuk foto yang baru tercetak untuk disortir sesuai keperluan, dan pemuda itu ringan tangan membantu.

Sasuke yang tak menolak ketika lengannya diseret memasuki galeri pameran, oleh Sakura yang menggebu; berceloteh seputar dunia fotografi dan pernak-perniknya.

Segala hal tentang rekam jejak pemuda itu, seperti sembilu yang menyayat kedalaman lapisan jantungnya.

Sakura menarik napas guna melepaskan sesak yang membekap dada. Namun, yang kemudian dirasakan adalah rongga hidung yang tersumbat, tenggorokan yang tersendat. Dan ia bisa mendengar sedu sedan terpantul dari bibirnya sendiri, seiring titis-titis hujan di wajah menyatu dengan linangan air mata.

.

* * *

.

Sakura hampir terlonjak ketika suara bariton menyapa, diikuti tarikan kursi yang kemudian diduduki.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Sakura?"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajah yang semula menunduk. Pupil melebar kala retina mata mengonfirmasikan liputannya, yang lekas dicerna akal sehat; bahwa pria di hadapan bukanlah ilusi apalagi mimpi.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." desisnya. Bahkan setelah sekian lama, _suffiks_ itu masih melekat di lidah saat memanggil namanya, "tidak, aku memang sengaja datang lebih awal."

Sakura menutup _notebook_ dan berusaha agar suaranya tak tergagap.

Ia lalu menyadari sudut matanya telah basah, usai lintasan panjang kereta pikiran yang berkelana menjelajah masa lalu.

Mata diseka ujung jemari ketika seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Sasuke. Terselamatkan. Sakura bernapas lega. Cangkir kopi yang mendingin disesap. Selagi berpikir topik apa saja yang akan diutarakan dalam posisi agak rumit ini, pria itu telah memalingkan tatapan padanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Basa-basi. Tetapi Sakura tetap menjawab dengan senada kata yang lazim diucap.

Menegakkan duduk dan mengatur tarikan napas, lalu meraih secarik kertas dan pena, Sakura mulai melancarkan ofensifnya.

"Bagaimana perjalanan Anda hingga sukses menjadi bintang lapangan yang mengharumkan nama Jepang, Sasuke- _san_?"

Mendengar panggilan dan nada bicara Sakura yang terkesan formal, alis Sasuke bertautan.

"Kau tak hendak merancang modus wawancara, _eh_ , Sakura?"

Secara impulsif Sakura menjawab; bahwa ada yang tertinggal dan lupa ditanyakan melalui pesan semalam. Namun ketika akhirnya gadis itu mengalah, meletakkan pena dan melipat kertas, ia baru mengingat bahwa Sasuke dengan kemisteriusan yang dibawa, selalu mampu menyingkap segenap tabir kamuflase yang dibuatnya.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku bertanya bukan sebagai wartawan, tapi mantan _rekan._ Sasuke- _kun."_

Sakura menelisik penampilan Sasuke. Setelan _tuxedo_ hitam membalut tubuh gagah yang bertambah tinggi. Aroma _fresh_ _mint_ samar-samar terkuar, menelusupkan hangat yang telah lama dirindu. Lalu ketika membalik tatapan pada diri sendiri, Sakura ingin menggali lubang untuk melemparkan diri ke dalamnya, melihat _outfit-_ nya yang kelewat tomboy; tak sepadu dengan pria di hadapan.

Namun ia menyulutkan semangat bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan penampilan, toh ini sekadar pertemuan antar kawan lama.

"Mengapa tidak kau mulai saja dengan dirimu?"

Gadis itu berdecak kesal.

"Aku yang bertanya duluan, mengapa jadi aku sendiri yang menjawabnya?"

Melontar gerutuan bahwa sikap apatis ini khas Sasuke sekali, ditanggapi oleh pemuda itu yang terkekeh pelan. Giliran Sakura bersemu, melihat seringai di bibir Sasuke seakan meningkatkan level ketampanan─sekaligus keculasannya.

Sakura segera menepis pikiran konyol itu, kembali memasang defensif. Menyiratkan bahwa ia tak akan terjatuh lagi dengan mudahnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku bekerja pada direksi majalah olahraga, jika kau masih bertanya mengapa aku ada di stadion itu kemarin."

Dua minggu lalu, detik ketika pena dalam genggaman siap membubuhkan coretan, di atas arsip yang akan mengesahkan kontraknya sebagai fotografer majalah itu, Sakura menyadari bahwa pekan pembukaan klasemen Liga Jepang tepat di depan mata. Ia pun menelan ludah, menatap nanar lembaran kertas, dan menertawakan dominasi takdir yang tak henti menjebaknya hingga titik nadir.

Penjelasan klise Sakura tak memadamkan keingintahuan Sasuke, akan apa saja yang dilakukan gadis itu selepas hari berhujan di atap sekolah.

Sebaris kalimat tanya tersendat di tenggorokan; apakah Sakura lekas mencari pengganti, lalu memperoleh kenyamanan lebih dalam hubungan baru itu hingga melupakannya?

" _Ah_ , boleh kutebak berapa bule cantik yang berhasil kau tundukkan dalam pelukanmu, Sasuke- _kun_?

Sakura memotong jalan pikiran Sasuke dengan tanya absurd dan senyum inosen. Sasuke mendesah jengah, ketika seorang pramusaji datang dan tersenyum sopan mengantar pesanan.

"Tidak ada, Sakura."

Mendengar jawaban singkat pria itu, Sakura mengerutkan kening tak percaya.

"Sepanjang tahun-tahun studi, aku hanya fokus berlatih, tak berminat main-main. Hasilnya, kau lihat sendiri, bukan? Namaku bersinar dalam deretan atlet papan atas dunia _football_ Jepang."

Barangkali pengakuan itu ada benarnya. Pun dengan Sakura yang selama penghujung tahun sekolah, lebih memilih pena dan tumpukan buku sebagai _pacar baru_.

Sepanjang rotasi malam hingga berganti menjadi siang, Sakura hanya berkutat dengan rumus-rumus dan teorema. Mengalihkan pikiran. Menyingkirkan segala kenangan berbau Sasuke, disimpan dalam kotak khusus lalu dikunci rapat, serapat kunci hatinya terhadap siapapun selain pemuda Uchiha.

Sakura bahkan tak memedulikan tatapan prihatin Ino, beserta celoteh panjang resolusi-resolusi patah hati, juga usahanya yang sia-sia mengatur rencana pencomblangan untuknya. Yang sering berakhir dengan makian Ino, mengeluh bahwa para pemuda pilihannya jatuh frustrasi, mendapati jam kencan mereka beralih menjadi ajang kuis, dengan berjibun skema rumus dan filosofi.

"Tak heran melihat pencapaian mimpimu. Aku percaya kau mampu."

Ada bangga yang menyelinap, ketika Sakura berasumsi bahwa langkah mereka di hari berhujan itu tak lantas lenyap begitu saja.

"Lalu setelah sampai puncak, apalagi yang hendak kau cari?"

Sakura menatap lamat-lamat pemuda itu, menelisik roman mukanya. Masih sedatar dulu. Tak banyak yang berubah, selain garis wajah yang menyiratkan kedewasaan dan menguatkan ketampanan khas Uchiha-nya.

Lalu perasaan itu menyeruak; rindu yang lama dipendam, sepanjang malam-malam kala ia berbaring memeluk sunyi, kembali meluap bak arus pasang lautan.

"Tidak ada, selain satu hal yang sebetulnya dekat di depan mata, tetapi aku tak mampu mempertahankannya."

Menyesap tetes terakhir cairan kefeinnya, Sakura tahu yang dimaksud oleh pria itu.

Seperti tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan ketika defensif yang dibangun, seketika runtuh oleh sebaris kalimat yang selanjutnya tertangkap oleh pendengaran.

"Sakura..." sang pemuda mengalihkan pandangan. Menerawang pada tingkap kaca yang menampilkan panorama senja menggurat angkasa, Sasuke mendesis lirih, "aku merindukanmu."

Sebagaimana dahulu Sasuke memulai pengakuan dengan kalimat ambigu, ia pun jadi yang pertama membuka kejujuran. Kali ini frontal tanpa basa-basi.

Dan perasaan puas saat mengutarakan ini, melebihi ketika debaran jantungnya berlompatan saat gawang musuh berhasil dibobol. Lalu seantero stadion dibuat hampir pecah oleh sorakan fanatisme suporter yang kelewat hiper.

Sakura terperangah, hampir tersedak oleh donat keju yang sedang dikunyah.

Ini bukan jenis kalimat gombal yang ia harapkan meluncur dari mulut pria kaku itu. Dan ia menyesal ketika kemudian, justru melontarkan pengalihan topik yang klasik.

" _Ah_ ya, bagaiamana keluargamu? Maksudku, mereka masih menjalankan hukuman pencabutan hak waris bahkan setelah melihat kesuksesanmu?"

Usai menelan seteguk kopi, Sasuke menyamarkan senyuman, mengetahui bahwa kepedulian Sakura juga masih sama; melekat dengan ketulusan hati yang tak dijumpai dari wanita manapun selainnya.

"Kebetulan yang tak pernah kuduga. Ayahku melunak, entah oleh bujukan ibu, atau karena melihat sendiri bahwa kemandirian yang kutunjukkan bukan omong kosong."

Sasuke telah memperoleh kembali kunci harta warisan. Berurutan sesudah sang kakak: Uchiha Itachi.

Mengenai profesinya sebagai atlet, keluarga tak banyak campur tangan. Mereka─termasuk ayah dan kakak─berbalik mendukung, sebagian bahkan menilik, jika nama Uchiha yang dibawa Sasuke di gelanggang olahraga, akan menjadi terobosan baru untuk membekuk lawan-lawan bisnis mereka.

Sasuke memperlebar cerita pada gadis itu: bahwa sekembalinya dari Spanyol, ia masih terus berjuang agar timnya melaju hingga puncak liga Nasional. Dan semua terbayar dua tahun kemudian, dengan dirinya digadangkan menjadi striker andalan team. Ia pun mencetak gol-gol keemasan yang melambungkan namanya, menarik berbagai awak media untuk mengekspos.

Selama itu pula ia percaya bahwa Sakura akan kembali untuknya.

Dan Sakura balas mengisahkan _road trip-_ nya usai kuliah, dimana ia mengambil jeda waktu dua tahun guna bertualang; menjelajahi objek-objek destinasi dan cagar alam terindah di seluruh dunia, untuk diabadikan dalam lensa kamera. Kemudian ia membagikan foto-foto itu, beserta esai panjang pengalaman wisata dalam blog pribadi. Sesekali menjual sebagian hasil jepretan fantastisnya dengan harga tinggi.

"Sebetulnya, ada beberapa dari foto-foto itu yang belum kupublikasi ke manapun, karena aku ingin hanya kau yang melihatnya, Sasuke- _kun."_

Kalimat terjujur yang dilontarkan gadis itu semenjak detik pertama reuni ini, akhirnya terlontarkan pula.

Sebab sepanjang malam-malam pengembaraannya; di kutub dimana sum-sum tulang dibekukan oleh minus derajat celcius, ketika matanya dibuat terpana oleh aurora, dengan larik-larik cahaya menjuntai dari ketinggian langit Utara bak tirai pancarona.

Atau saat kedua kaki menjejak di gurun pasir, dengan peluh bercucuran, meski mentari telah terbenam dan langit ditaburi gemintang. Dan ia terpaku memandang puncak piramida; seolah menjembatani masa kini dengan cakrawala masa lalu.

Lalu yang terlintas dalam benak hanyalah sosok di belahan bumi lain, yang entah Sakura tidak tahu; apakah masih sama kepedulian pemuda itu padanya, tetapi ia ingin membagikan seluruh keindahan ini dengannya.

Namun, tangan Sasuke menahan lengan Sakura yang hendak membuka _notebook,_ menunjukkan apa yang dimaksud. Sakura pun urung melakukan, mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku akan melihat foto-fotomu, jika kau menerima ini terlebih dulu."

Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir pemuda raven. Ia menyorongkan sebuah kotak berlapis kain beledu merah.

Sakura menganga. Iris hijaunya berkaca-kaca. Tanpa bertanya pun ia tahu isinya.

Dengan ragu gadis itu mengulurkan tangan, menerima kotak dan menggenggamnya.

Kedua tangan bersentuhan. Seketika, Sakura merasa disusupi hangat, tersalurkan melalui sentuhan yang telah lama menghilang.

"Tapi..."

"Kau tak harus menjawabnya sekarang."

Mata kelam menatap lembut iris hijau di hadapan.

Itu seperti hijau lapangan yang selama ini memusatkan dunianya. Menyejukkan dan menawarkan aroma kebebasan. Di sana, ia menemukan keindahan, melebihi jejak-jejak sepatu melibas embun bercampur lumpur kecokelatan.

Sesaat, Sasuke seolah diseret kembali menuju sebentuk fragmen masa lalu, berwarna hijau, biru dan merah muda; waktu perjumpaan pertama dengan gadis itu. Tentu yang satu ini menjadi rahasia. Kala itu, ia sengaja melangkah ke tengah lapangan dan memamerkan kebolehan bermain bola, berharap menuvernya menarik gadis pemilik helaian musim semi, yang kala itu telah merebut perhatiannya.

"Kau selalu... tak pernah mau membiarkanku _lolos_ , Sasuke- _kun."_

Sasuke menggumam _"hn"_ dan melepaskan genggaman.

Perasaan kosong menyusupi dada, mengiringi tautan jemari yang dipisahkan. Sakura menatap nanar kotak dalam kepalan tangan.

Jeda hening menggantung di antara mereka. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura, sama-sama menikmati kenyamanan yang menyelusup di sela kehadiaran masing-masing.

Sementara langit di luar mulai menggelap. Kemerlip lampu dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit berkejaran menghias angkasa. Senja ikut beranjak, mewarnai detik-detik perjumpaan sepasang insan yang akan menjadi titik balik; untuk sebuah langkah nestapa maupun bahagia. Semua keputusan ada di tangan mereka.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Sasuke- _kun!"_ Sakura menaikkan intonasi beberapa oktaf, menyeru sosok yang tenang menduduki bangku di bawah penerangan tiang lampu, "mengapa kau suka bola?"

Gadis itu tengah menjejakkan tripod di atas hamparan rumput, memosisikan kamera sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk sudut _Low Angle_.

Esok hari minggu.

Sakura tak ingin melewatkan hujan bintang yang diperkirakan akan menghambur malam ini. Ia pun bersikeras mengajak Sasuke keluar rumah menuju kaki bukit tak jauh dari rumahnya, _"berkencan dibawah hamburan bintang itu seru,_ " rajuknya tadi, _"selain itu, aku ingin mencoba genre Astrofotografi dan teknik_ bulb _yang dapat merekam gerak bintang jatuh itu_ loh _, Sasuke-kun!"_ Gagasnya menggebu.

Sementara yang ditanya tak menjawab. Mata pemuda itu menekuri majalah bersampulkan gambar seorang bintang lapangan _FC Real Madrid_ yang amat digandrunginya.

Sakura mendengus keras. _Pantas saja!_

Sasuke tenggelam dengan dunianya.

Telinganya tuli dari kirikan jangkrik yang membahana di alam terbuka, juga bunyi antukan sandal beradu dengan ilalang, ketika sebuah siluet mendekatinya, dengan amukan tersirat dari mata yang biasa menyorot lembut.

"Apa lagi, Sakura?"

Menghela napas (setengah) kesal, Sasuke beralih menatap gadis yang bersedekap dengan bibir mengerucut sebal.

Terang saja, ia kurang setuju dengan usulan Sakura, lokasi kencan malam ini terkesan _horror_.

Berkencan ditemani nyamuk dan jangkrik? Yang benar saja? Ia bahkan mulai merasakan gatal menjalar di sepermukaan area kulit yang tak tertutupi lapisan baju.

"Aku tadi bertanya: apa yang kausukai dari bola?"

Usai bertanya, Sakura berbalik menghampiri tripod kamera dan mengutak-atik keduanya lagi.

"Sederhana," mengendikkan bahu, Sasuke kembali mengangkat lembaran majalah hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya, "bagiku, berlari mengejar bola seperti sebuah pembebasan. Berlari dari segala hal yang membelenggu di belakang, menuju perjuangan dengan satu titik tujuan; mengalahkan lawan-lawan yang tak hendak membiarkanku lolos maupun memberi kesempatan."

"Puncaknya adalah ketika bola itu sukses menjebol gawang. Itu seperti aku berhasil membungkam mulut dan mematahkan semangat mereka, secara mengejutkan tanpa prediksi dari siapapun."

Sasuke menjeda (salah satu) kalimat terpanjang yang dimiliki─gadis itu selalu saja berjaya dengan usahanya; menarik kata-kata sepanjang kereta meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Giliranmu. Hal apa yang membuatmu menyukai kamera dan fotografi?"

Hening melingkup.

Sasuke menurunkan lembaran majalah, mengernyit menatap punggung Sakura, sebelum kemudian ia mendengarnya buka suara.

"Bagiku, kamera melebihi apapun. Aku mengenalnya sejak ayah mengajariku cara memotret saat usia sembilan tahun, dan mulai saat itulah aku menyukainya."

Sakura tercekat, matanya berkaca-kaca menerawang langit malam.

Menatap gestur punggung gadis itu, Sasuke tertegun. Tak mengira pertanyaannya memancing topik paling sensitif bagi sang dara.

" _Ah_ , itu momen yang tak akan kulupakan, sama halnya dengan saat ini bersamamu, Sasuke- _kun,"_ Sakura menoleh, memandang Sasuke dengan senyuman manis membayang di wajah cantik, yang nampak remang-remang di bawah sorot lampu jalan.

Pemuda itu terkesiap, memutar bola mata. Hawa panas merambati pipinya.

"Kamera ini, serupa benda sakti yang mampu membekukan tempat dan waktu. Ada kepuasan tersendiri saat menekan tombol _shutter_ , seakan aku berkuasa memerangkap segala kisah dalam sekali jepretan. Lalu menyimpannya dalam wujud realitas yang akan abadi hingga puluhan tahun kemudian."

Sakura tak dapat menangkap senyum terkulum di bibir Sasuke.

Di balik lembaran majalahnya, pemuda Uchiha menarik kembali opini akan malam minggu buruk ditemani jangkrik dan nyamuk. Ketika suara gadis itu melengking, mengajaknya mendongakkan kepala, berseru heboh bahwa gemintang tengah mementaskan teatrikal paling spektakuler sepanjang sejarah alam raya.

Dijejali antusiasme tinggi, Sakura pun mengabadikan detik-detik hamburan konstelasi itu dalam lensa kamera. Bertanya-tanya, dapatkah perasaan mereka juga dibekukannya, hingga tak lekang oleh gerusan dahsyat percaturan takdir dunia.

Hijau, bola, dan kamera. Bagi Sasuke, mungkin tiga kata itulah yang sanggup membekukan massanya. Membawanya pada pengharapan, akan suatu hari dengan langit biru dan guguran merah muda, yang kembali mewarnai tempat dan waktu berbeda, namun dalam suasana dan perasaan yang sama.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **\- Frog Eye Angle** : teknik dengan kamera berada di bawah, hampir sejajar dengan tanah; mendatar dan diambil secara tiarap (jongkok).

 **\- Low Angle** : teknik dengan kamera terletak di bawah objek. Biasa digunakan untuk memotret arsitektur atau bangunan menjulang.

 **\- Bulb:** teknik dimana _shutter_ (rana) terbuka di level _slow speed._ Bisa digunakan untuk memotret benda bergerak agar memperoleh efek tertentu, dalam hal ini termasuk bintang jatuh.

 **\- Liga Nasional Jepang _(J-League):_** Liga sepak bola profesional tingkat tertinggi di Jepang. **_FC Tokyo_** (klub Sasuke) menjadi salah satu tim utama yang bermain di divisi satu.

 **\- Stadion Ajinomoto:** stadion yang menjadi rumah _FC Tokyo_ ini berlokasi di daerah _Chofu_ , Tokyo _._

\- Lokasi pertemuan bersetting di _Harajuku Shopping Street_ , adapun tempatnya yaitu _Noha_ _Mall_ dan _Shinra_ _Cafe_ , murni imajinasi.

\- Tentang kejeniusan Sasuke disini, berdasar _databook_ Naruto terbaru. Yang intinya: dari segi intelegensi, nilai Sakura adalah yang paling tinggi di antara Team Tujuh. Sedangkan Sasuke, lebih menonjol dalam bidang kekuatan fisik dan ketangkasan.

 **A/N:**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Ini debut pertama saya di event BTC, setelah bertahun-tahun jadi penikmat alias silent reader semata. Idenya muncul setelah kemarin nggak sengaja ngikutin berita-berita piala Eropa. Sebetulnya sudah menyiapkan sejak bulan lalu dengan tema lain, tapi setelah beberapa pertimbangan, saya ganti yang ini.

Ah, maaf kalau nggantungnya terlalu(?) XD Saya nggak tahu bakal jadi sepanjang ini. Jujur ini rekor pertama karya terpanjang saya. Yang setelah ditelisik ulang, seperti alurnya terlalu cepat, banyak plothole di sana-sini dan ceritanya masih bisa berkembang lebih jauh. Mengingat event ini nggak mengizinkan MC, mentoknya juga sampai bagian itu.

Temanya juga klise sekali. Adik kelas yang mengagumi kakak kelas. Lalu Sasuke dengan keluarga Uchiha-nya yang kaya raya, tapi dalam beberapa bagian, dibuat berbeda dari yang lain, dan itu sangat berpengaruh dalam perkembangan cerita.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mengikuti sampai akhir!


End file.
